memecenterfandomcom-20200216-history
Tauzoo
"Users must be encouraged to help one another in the community. Each one of us is apart of the Meme Center family, and so we must treat each other as family. So go out there and get to know users. If you have some friends here it's already way better than being noticed by bigger users like Gearboy or Vlade." ~Tauzoo About Tauzoo Tauzoo found Meme Center in the summer of 2012 by browsing Google Images for pictures of a Blob Fish. He lurked for months with no account before entering the community. Soon enough, he signed in with his facebook. His email he used to sign in with was cut in half to be his username and thus, tau_zoo7134 became Tauzoo's first username. He soon met a user named Koksvik that led Tauzoo into the community. From that point on he was encouraged by Koksvik to meet other users. Later on he met many new users and began spamming AMAs in a friendly manner to help expose users to the community. Tauzoo also has shown that he is also an avid anime fan as well as an avid drawer in real life, though he does not post drawings too often. After months of spending time in Meme Center Tauzoo deleted his posts and preformed an account shutdown that signified he tried to leave Meme Center. At the time when he deleted his content he was a level 22, but after being convinced to come back by another user he worked his way past level 22. Soon enough, he met Meme Center's Web Developer who allowed tau_zoo7134 to change his username into "Tauzoo." Notable Userfriends '''Koksvik: '''Koksvik is the first user to have messaged Tauzoo and bring him into the Meme Center community. He was also entrusted to a seperate account called "Williams" that reached a high rank and level in Meme Center's past. After being caught up in real life struggles he left Meme Center. '''Mac.rown.tree.7: '''Mac.rown.tree.7 (or Mac for short) was Tauzoo's first follower who liked and shared every meme Tauzoo first posted. Since Tau was still a new user who didn't quite post the best content at this time he asked why Mac had followed him. Mac then turned to encourage Tau with his poor grammar, and although his was typing was hard to read, Mac still made a great impact to Tau's run as a Meme Centarian. After months of no contact form Mac, Tau has assumed he left Meme Center. '''Fey: '''Fey was one of Tauzoo's earliest friends who spoke to him, and acted as a "sister figure" to Tauzoo. '''Megustabitches: '''Tauzoo first encountered Megustabitches while spamming his AMA. Later on he went back and messaged him as he does to almost every user who he asks a question to. They then engaged in close conversations and became good friends. '''Sithlord: '''Sithlord was a user who Tauzoo met after he sarcastically challenged a larger user known as "Unknown Jedi." He warned him about the fight he would have to put up, but Sithlord made it clear to Tauzoo that it was simply a joke he was trying to refrence as a Starwas fan. Soon after they both spoke in a private message and became good friends. '''Dibutroll: '''Dibutroll first met Tauzoo on his alternate account as a "Hero of Meme Center." Tauzoo then messaged him seeing if he needed any trophies since he saw Dibu's trophy case was hardly filled on his alternate account. So it was then when Dibutroll told Tauzoo that the account he messaged was only used to speak to trolls. After months of speaking to him on his alternate account Tauzoo convinced Dibu to show his true identity, and so they truley became friends. Category:Users of Memecenter Category:Users